Lending a helping hand
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Who would think that doing your job would be the utmost wrong thing to do? Nick and Sara are about to find that out. Sara/Greg, please review rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

Lending a helping hand

Authors note - Hi all this is Cody, Kayla's nine year old daughter. This story is dedicated to my mommy as she was in a car accident and can't walk so is really depressed, so me and Trish decided to write this for her, love you mommy.

Disclaimer – We don't own CSI just the story line and the love for my mommy, or should I say our mommy?

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I had a gut feeling today that the shift was going to be hell, have you ever got up and had that feeling? I wouldn't wish it on the worst criminals in Vegas, but as a valued member of Nightshift and mother to three beautiful girls I must do my duty to make this world a better place for them.

Sara sat in the break room waiting for Grissom to arrive to hand out assignments, Nick and Warrick were sat at the TV playing on the computer, while Catherine read a magazine every so often looking at Sara and rolling her eyes. Eventually Grissom walked in and stood at the table tapping the assignment slips on the desk.

"Hi Griss," Sara said shaking her head at the boys oblivious attention to Grissom "Hey guys we have work to do."

"We will, once Grissom gets here," Warrick replied still looking at the screen "Nick you suck!"

Before Grissom could comment, Catherine stood up went over to the screen and turned it off, causing both men to moan at her.

"Ahh man, Cath, I was starting to beat Warrick," Nick groaned "What did you do that for?"

"Assignments Nicky," Grissom said not showing any facial expression at the stunned men looking back at him "Thank you Catherine."

"Uhh… hey Griss," Warrick said sitting down at the table "Where's Greg tonight?"

"Night off," Sara replied receiving a blank expression "Well someone has to look after the girls."

"Yea, but Greg," Nick asked looking at Warrick who rolled his eyes "What?"

"Greg is Quinn, Hannah and Whittier's dad, so of course he has every right to look after them," Warrick replied.

"Anyway assignments," Grissom once again said "Cath your with Warrick B and E in Henderson, Nick your with Sara B and E in Summerlin."

"What you doing tonight?" Catherine asked looking directly at Grissom face.

"Apart from trying to avoid the annoying leech called Ecklie I'm on paperwork," Grissom replied before exiting the room and making his way to his office.

"Does Grissom ever change expression from looking like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders?" Nick asked Catherine

"Why are you asking me for? I'm not his Agony Aunt," Catherine replied "Go ask him yourself."

"I would rather eat my own hand," Nick replied walking out the room leaving Sara, Warrick and Catherine alone.

"I swear that boy needs a girlfriend, he's going mad," Sara said "I've got to work with him too, care to swap Warrick?"

"Nope," Warrick responded quickly walking out of the room waving at Sara.

"I feel for you Sar, I'll be thinking of you while I'm with Warrick, did you see his ass in those jeans? Yummy," Catherine said also walking out of the room.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara sat in the passenger side of Nick's Denali listening to Country and Western, Sara suddenly jumped when a buzzing came from her pocket, and Nick looked at her before turning his attention to the road.

"Feeding time," Sara said to herself looking down at her seven year olds Tamagotchi "Oh no, Hannah is going to be so upset with me."

"Why?" Nick enquired looking at Sara again "Is that a child's toy?"

"Yea, its Hannah's Tamagotchi and I've just killed it!" Sara responded groaning loudly looking at Nick's bemused face "Yea you laugh, have you never tried to tell a seven year old why her pet is dead?"

"No but it's just a virtual pet, not a real one," Nick replied rolling his eyes at Sara "Look just say that your really sorry and get her something better"

"Is that your answer for everything? If it's broken get another one" Sara said "Typical bloody men!"

Sara sat back in her chair arms over her chest; Nick tried to hide his amusement successfully and pulled up behind Jim's car. Getting out Nick went to the trunk and collected his and Sara's kits and walked up to where Sara and Jim were standing, Jim with a confused look upon his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim enquired looking at Nick "Have you any clue what a Tamagotchi is and why Sara would have one?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Nick replied "So what gives?"

"B and E looks a mess, they tore the place apart looking for something, it's clear so go ahead," Jim said "I'll be here by the cars, this neighborhood is known for cars going missing."

"See you later Jim" Sara said looking at Nick "I've got perimeter"

"Sure, here's your kit," Nick said handing Sara her kit "Happy hunting."

Sara chuckled and went to start at the back of the house, Sara looked to the back wall of the house and saw blood smears, going into her kit she got out her swab and luminal and took a sample, suddenly the bushes rustled, Sara looked over her shoulder to see if Nick was paying her a visit, seeing no one there she returned to getting the sample of blood.

"Drop it!" A deep voice instructed "Stand up!"

"Who the hell are you? This is a crime scene get back behind the tape" Sara instructed moving the swab over the blood smear"

"I said drop it!" The voice repeated "Are you deaf?"

"Are you? Get back behind the crime scene, now!" Sara demanded before squealing when she was hurled up onto her feet "What the hell?"

"I told you to drop it; you didn't listen now you pay!" The voice said turning Sara to him "Now your coming with me!"

"I don't think so" Sara responding kicking the man and attempting to run "HELP!"

Sara was about to turn down the little alley way to safety when she felt her hair being pulled and being slammed into the brick wall, the last thing Sara saw was the man hovering over her with a knife in his hand.

Nick was upstairs when he heard a call for help, running down the stairs and out of the door he ran over to Jim, who was on his way to the house gun drawn.

"You heard that too?" Jim asked receiving a nod "Get your gun ready"

Jim and Nick walked quickly towards the back of the house, when they got nearer they could see a tall dark figure kicking something on the floor, when they got closer they realized that it was Sara who was getting kicked.

"Drop you weapon and move away now!" Jim shouted flashing his gun at the attacker who approached Jim with the knife swaying in the air "Drop your weapon and kiss the floor, now!"

"Not till I'm finished" The man said turning back towards Sara.

Nick slowly moved closer to the man with his gun pointed towards him, while Nick was moving he stood on a branch which snapped and caused the attacker to turn around and slash Nick across his arm causing it to bleed, the attacker wiped away the blood and went back to Sara and held the knife over her, just as he was going to stab Sara Jim shot him in the arm and the attacker fell to the floor.

"Go to Sara Nick I've got this loser," Jim said holding him down by his knees the attacker squirming from underneath him "Stop moving, how is she Nick?"

"Not good, shallow breathing and she looks like she went five rounds with Mike Tyson and lost" Nick replied looking at his arm "I'm ok too"

"Yea sorry" Jim apologized before pulling the attacker to his feet and into the waiting arms of fellow police officers "Get him checked out at hospital, if he's ok take him to the station, I'll interview him myself"

Paramedics ran towards Sara and Nick, Sara was put on a stretcher while Nick walked beside her phone to his ear calling Greg telling him to get to Desert Palms, Nick was worried about his friend that his pain and injury were irrelevant at that time.

TBC

Please review, if you don't like this please remember I'm only nine and wrote this all myself, with only spelling and grammar being checked by Trish.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
